The subject matter set forth in this specification relates to a software (hereinafter called the “NPV Max Software”) that is adapted to be stored in a workstation or other computer system, the NPV Max Software being adapted for optimizing or maximizing a Net Present Value (NPV) of a well while drilling and estimating production from a reservoir field while drilling.
The term ‘reservoir characterization and optimization of productivity while drilling’ means ‘the ability to perform reliable interpretations sufficiently rapidly so as to be able to influence major decisions’. An example of such a major decision could be ‘how to steer a well being drilled’ in order to optimize the productivity and expected ultimate recovery (EUR) from the reservoir field into which the well is being drilled. This specification discloses a ‘reservoir characterization and optimization of productivity while drilling’ method (including its associated system or apparatus and program storage device and computer program) that will: (1) optimize or maximize the Net Present Value (NPV) of a well while drilling into a reservoir field, and (2) estimate a production from the reservoir field while drilling the well into the reservoir field.